1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor package structure and a manufacturing method thereof; more particularly, the invention relates to a chip package structure and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In the semiconductor industries, the production of integrated circuits (IC) mainly contains three stages: wafer fabrication, IC fabrication, and IC package. Chips (dies) are manufactured by performing steps of wafer fabrication, circuit design, photomask fabrication, cutting the wafer, and so on. Each individual chip obtained by cutting the wafer can be electrically connected to external signals via contacts on the chip, and a molding compound may then be employed to encapsulate the chip. The IC packaging process is thus completed. Said packaging process is to prevent the chip from being affected by moisture, heat, noises, and so forth; at the same time, the packaging process is able to provide a medium for electrical connection between the chip and the external circuit.
With the enhanced IC integration, the chip package structure tends to become more and more complicated and diversified. In order to improve the heat dissipation performance of the chip package structure, a heat sink is often configured on the chip package structure. The heat sink is adhered to the surface of the package structure by means of an adhesive or solder according to the related art; however, the adhesive or solder cannot guarantee that the heat sink is able to be fixed onto the package structure, and it is likely for the heat sink to be detached from or to fall off from the package structure. Thereby, the production yield and reliability of the resultant product may be negatively affected, and there may be additional costs of the heat sink.